


The Ninth Button

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Headcanon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: Ruby admits a shameful secret and Belle confronts Rumple with the knowledge.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	The Ninth Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mareyshelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareyshelley/gifts), [nerdrumple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdrumple/gifts).



> Alright, my dudes, this is your warning that this fic gets _f i l t h y_. Probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. However, every second is consensual and enthusiastically requested and adored.
> 
> This is based on a headcanon I've held since the pilot aired, lo, those many years ago. Luckily for me, I have wonderful friends who get my POV and encourage my filth. I adore them, and this work is for them.
> 
> (and hey, if this isn't your bag, folks, that's totally ok. No hard feelings if you find you can't read it.)

_2 months after the curse is broken…_

“Belle?”

She looked up from her book, a french fry paused on the way to her mouth. Red—or rather, Ruby, as she called herself here—stood beside the booth, looking at Belle with a small frown, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Ruby,” Belle said, putting down her book and food, “are you alright?” She gestured to the empty seat across from her. “Come, sit with me.”

Ruby slid into the booth with some reluctance, darting glances around the sparsely-occupied dining room. Not many people chose to have lunch at such a late hour, but Belle enjoyed the relative privacy afforded by a late afternoon meal. She could think or read to her heart’s content without interruption. Well, save for today, apparently, but she didn’t mind. Belle had come to think of Ruby as a friend, hopefully a very good one someday, so to see her looking so worried made Belle worry, too.

Ruby clasped her hands together on the table, folding and unfolding her fingers and fidgeting in her seat. “So,” she began, a false brightness in her voice, “how are things going? Are you, um, doing okay with Mr—I-I mean, um, Rumplestiltskin?”

Belle frowned at her friend. “Ruby, is something the matter?” She reached across the table and placed her hand across Ruby’s, stilling her motions. Ruby looked up, startled. “You can talk to me. I’d be happy to help you.”

Ruby swallowed, something that looked a bit like guilt flashing across her face. “Yeah. Yeah, something’s the matter. And you’re going to hate me once you hear it but I have to tell you.”

Belle pushed her book and plate to the side, reaching her other hand across the table and grasping Ruby’s hands. She gave them what she hoped was a comforting squeeze. “I don’t think I could ever hate you, Ruby.” She smiled. “Please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Ruby closed her eyes on a sigh, dropping her head for a moment before looking back up. “It’s about Mr. Gold.”

Belle blinked, tilting her head to the side. “About Rumple? Has something happened?”

“No,” Ruby said with a shake of her head. “Not Rumple, Mr. Gold. His…cursed self.”

“Oh.” Belle shrugged. “I know everyone had a cursed self here. And I know Rumple’s was, ah, particularly challenging to others,” she said with a light chuckle. “Did he overcharge you rent? I can speak to him about it tonight after—”

“No!” Ruby cringed at the volume of her own voice, looking around. The few customers left threw mildly curious glances her way but returned to their own meals without fuss. “Belle, you don’t understand. Mr. Gold, he—he and I—I mean, Red—”

“Just spit it out, Ruby, please,” Belle said, a hint of impatience in her voice. “It cannot be as bad as all that.”

“Mr. Gold and I had sex,” Ruby blurted in a low, harsh tone.

Belle stilled. “I…don’t think I heard you right.” She pulled her hands from Ruby’s, placing them back in her lap. “What do you mean, you h-had sex with Mr. Gold?”

Ruby’s mouth worked for a moment before she was able to find her voice again. “Not, you know, recently. But we used to. A long time ago. Way back when we were all super deep into the curse.” She bit her lip in the silence between them, wringing her hands once more. “Oh, god, Belle. Please say something.”

Belle shook her head, at a complete loss. “I don’t…I don’t know what to say.” She stared at the table, not really seeing the Formica surface as emotions swirled around inside of her head. “I’ve never been in the position where a friend used to be…intimate with my, um,” she gestured in the air, lacking the right word, “with Rumple.” 

Ruby groaned, dropping her head into her hands. “I am fucking this up so badly.” She took a breath. “Look, there wasn’t anything _intimate_ about it. I promise. No flowery declarations or promises, nothing like that. Just…just two lonely people trying to scratch an itch.” She spread her hands wide. “That’s all.”

Belle nodded slowly. “Okay…”

“And you’re back together now, and it seems like you’re happy and I’m not trying to mess with that. But you’re my friend and it felt dishonest not to tell you.” She twisted her fingers together. “Was I wrong? To tell you?”

“No,” Belle said thoughtfully, “not wrong. I know he’s had relationships before me, but—”

“Oh, god, _no_ ,” Ruby interrupted. “It wasn’t that either, I swear on Granny’s head. It was just fucking. Just pure animal instinct, rough and raw and—”

Belle cut her off with a raised hand and Ruby snapped her mouth shut, sinking lower into her seat. Belle reached for her purse, tucking the book back inside and pulling out a few bills. She handed them to Ruby.

“Would you please see your grandmother gets this? It’s for my meal. I think that should cover it but if I’m mistaken, have her call Rumple’s shop and I’ll come settle what’s missing.” She slid from the booth, meaning to go, but Ruby stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Belle, I’m sorry. I messed up explaining it to you. I—”

Belle looked back at Ruby and gave her a small smile. 

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

* * *

The bell above the pawnshop door was as cheerful-sounding as Granny’s, yet the man behind the counter never looked up with the same welcoming smile that Granny gave all _her_ customers. However, when Rumple saw it was Belle who’d dared enter his domain, a warm, welcoming smile spread across his face.

He moved around the counter to greet her, his arms outstretched. “Belle,” he said, his voice low and filled with a kindness reserved for her, she’d noticed. She loved the way he said her name.

“Hi, Rumple,” she returned, smiling back. He slid his arms around her, squeezing gently and nuzzling at her neck.

“Did you enjoy your lunch, my dear?” He released her, gesturing for her bag. She handed it to him and he tucked it into the secure cabinet underneath the counter.

“I did, yes.” She paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. “Rumple, can I ask you something?”

He finished locking the cabinet, then rose, approaching her once more. “Of course. Anything.”

“Do you enjoy our lovemaking?”

He blinked, then nodded, his cheeks flushing adorably. “I do, yes. Very much so,” he murmured.

“Do you think about it?”

A small, quizzical frown creased his forehead but he stepped closer, cupping her face in his hands. “I find it difficult _not_ to think about it.” He leaned in, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. She tried to deepen it but he resisted, pulling away and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. “What would you like for dinner this evening?”

Disappointment crawled through her. Dinner? He admitted he thought about their activities frequently and then asked her what she wanted for _dinner?_ She pursed her lips. Time to just come out with it, she supposed.

“Can I talk to you about something else first?”

He pulled back. “Are you alright? You seem…disappointed in something.” His thumbs smoothed across the crests of her cheeks. “What’s on your mind?”

She took a deep breath as he lowered his hands and waited for her to speak.

“Ruby came to see me at the diner. She told me something about the curse that I hadn’t known.” Belle watched his face as she spoke, but his expression remained passive. “Something about…about you, and her.” She saw the moment he realized what she was referring to, his face going carefully blank a moment before he stepped away from her and back around the counter. He moved to the antique register, fiddling with a few buttons instead of looking at her. 

Anything to put up some kind of defense between them. It frustrated her but she refused to let it work this time. Walking towards the counter where he stood, she kept her voice low as she described the conversation she’d had with her lovely friend. 

“Ruby said it was the scratching of a mutual itch.” She caught his flinch but kept moving forward until the edge of the counter pressed into the skin just under her bra. “That it was simply animal instinct. Just pure, raw,” she paused, waiting until he looked at her from the corner of his eye, and then, “fucking.”

He hissed when the word came out of her mouth. She’d never used it before and couldn’t tell if the hiss was one of disapproval or if she’d struck a chord of desire. She hoped for the latter.

“What kinds of things did you do with her?” Belle placed her hands on the counter, keeping her voice soft. Somehow she knew she had to tread carefully at this moment. “The things you do with me?”

It was then that he whipped around. “Gods, Belle. How can you ask such a thing?” He shook his head, bracing his hands on the counter as he took a shuddering breath. “No, I did not do with-with _her_ what we do together.”

“Why not?”

He barked a low, humorless laugh. “Because what we do is born of love. It’s good.” He tightened his grip on his edge of the counter. “It’s _real_.”

“And the things you did with Ruby weren’t real? I know you were your cursed selves but it still happened, didn’t it?”

He groaned, passing a hand over his face and pushing away from the counter, away from her as much as he seemed to want desperately to reassure her. “Yes,” he rasped. “To my eternal shame and regret, yes.”

Belle frowned. “Rumple, you don’t need to regret those things.” She chuckled. “There are far better things for you to regret than seeking comfort where you could.”

He shot her a pained look then turned his head away. “You don’t understand, Belle. I may have been cursed, but what I did was dark, and cruel.” He looked at her again, his eyes pleading. “I’m not that man anymore.”

Belle stepped behind the counter, moving slowly so as not to scare him away. “Did you enjoy it?”

He closed his eyes, shutting her out and wouldn’t answer for several seconds. When he finally did, his voice was deep as sin.

“Yes.”

“Did she?”

He nodded. “She was always willing.” He paused. “Whatever else they may say about me, I would never force a woman to do…that.”

“Rumple,” Belle murmured, waiting until he looked at her. “What were those things you did that you say were so awful, yet you both agreed to them?”

At this, he moved past her, retreating towards the entrance as if he was prepared to flee rather than face more questions. Belle was overflowing with curiosity; she wasn’t the kind of person who would leave a puzzle when it begged to be solved. He claimed his actions had been cruel yet Ruby had willingly sought congress with Mr. Gold.

Words were getting her nowhere. It was time for action if this was to be solved and the wisps of a plan began to coalesce in her mind. It would be quite risky if she went through with it; she was willing to stand on a razor’s edge but the slightest misstep would cut them both to ribbons, likely ruining what they’d been rebuilding since the curse broke. Worry nudged her but she ignored it. _Do the brave thing…_

She squared her shoulders, standing tall, and looked directly at him. “Show me.”

He stiffened, his back to her but she saw the line of his shoulders go rigid. Slowly he turned, his face incredulous. “What?”

Belle sent him what she hoped was an enticing little smile. “I said, show me.”

“No.”

He spat the word, all the intimidation Rumplestiltskin possessed heaving behind it and bending the lone syllable forward until it threatened to engulf her. She nearly rolled her eyes. She wasn’t afraid of him in the Enchanted Forest and she certainly wasn’t going to start being scared now. Besides, her heart was pounding too fast from excitement to make room for fear. Reaching up to the top button of her blouse, she silently thanked her past self for choosing this particular outfit today. She popped the button free.

Rumple stared at her fingers, suspicion in his eyes. She popped a second button, then a third, and by the fourth, the lace edges of her bra were visible. Lust began to fill his gaze, dark and heady and unlike the patient sweetness he’d given her so far.

“What are you doing?” he rasped, lurching a few steps forward. “Stop that.”

Belle slowly shook her head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Rumple,” she said, popping the fifth button. “You know how curious I am. And you’ve handed me such a mystery.” The sixth button went, revealing a hint of her navel and Rumple swallowed hard, his chest heaving and his eyes following every move of her fingers. He drew closer but she wasn’t sure he was even aware he was moving. “I just want you to give me, your true love, what you gave to someone else while we were cursed to be apart.” The seventh button, and the eighth. “Show me what I’ve missed.”

The ninth and final button was freed, the shirt falling away from her skin. Her stomach and bra were on full display as Rumple closed the final distance between them. He lifted trembling hands, wrapping them around her waist and squeezing gently. She gasped at the pleasure of his touch and his fingers dug lightly into the muscles of her back. Puffs of his breath hit her temples, the quick bursts of air belying his slow movements. She realized suddenly that he wasn’t afraid; quite the contrary. He was restraining himself, and only barely. She wanted that last tether to snap so she slid her hand between them and cupped him through his pants. He was fully hard, throbbing against her palm, the heat of him bleeding through the fabric.

“Show me what I’ve missed, Rumple,” she repeated, giving him a firm squeeze. He hissed in a breath and it was the only warning she got before she was lifted bodily and hauled towards the back room.

They burst through the curtains and he dropped her, Belle stumbling back and bumping against the wall. He glared at her, lust and danger in his eyes, and flung out a hand, shooting a spell to lock the front door. That task accomplished, he advanced on her, the slow stalk of a predator certain of their next meal. He filled her personal space, making her press against the wall. He ran his hands back over her middle, squeezing harder than before and she whimpered. He lowered his head, placing his mouth to her neck and nuzzling her gently for a moment before he latched on and bit her, hard.

She yelped, going weak in the knees, the pleasure-pain delicious and confusing and obliterating every thought that wasn’t of him. He dragged his mouth up her neck, nipping at her ear as he slid a hand up the front of her body to cover a breast, groaning into her ear as he dipped his fingers into the cup to play with her nipple, pinching and rolling it roughly, making her moan. He pressed his hips into hers, anchoring her to the wall as he leaned back enough to grasp her bra in both hands and rip it in two. She gasped, staring up at him in shock for a split second before he pressed a brutal kiss to her lips, one hand covering a naked breast as the other slid down and under her skirt to cup and squeeze her ass.

She was nothing but a vessel for sensation as he skillfully played with her, inflicting just enough pain to keep her aware but not so much to make her want to flee. On the contrary, every pinch and tweak and scratch made her want more. She clung to him, unsure of what to do, wanting to please him, to be dark and sinful as he was. She wriggled her hands inside his jacket but he reared back, shucking it off and tossing it somewhere unseen before sliding his hands back down her body, both cupping her ass this time, pulling her against him in time with his shallow thrusts. She grasped fistfuls of his fine shirt as he devoured her mouth once more, his thrusts driving her mad from want. She whimpered into his mouth, a plea for more, and slid one hand to play in his long hair, the strands like silk as they slipped through her fingers. She scratched at his scalp and a low, reverberating groan rose from his chest, his hips snapping harder against hers. She did it again and he tore his mouth from hers with a moan, leveling a devious look at her with a smile that promised retribution.

He reached up, pulling her hand from his hair and raising it above her head, pressing it into the wall. He did the same with her other hand, holding both her wrists in one hand while the other slid from her neck down between her breasts to the little skirt she wore. She pressed her hips forward, begging for his touch.

“Eager, are we?” he growled into her ear, his accent thicker and making her shiver with pleasure. She nodded. “What do we say?”

“Please,” she begged. “Touch me.”

“I am, you naughty thing.” He chuckled darkly, sliding a hand up her inner thigh to cup between her legs. He pressed his palm to her, letting out a purr of delight. “So hot. Is that for me?” She nodded fervently and he hummed. A deft twist of his fingers and her tights were torn open wide enough to easily accommodate his large hand. He tsked as his fingers found the lace of her underwear. 

“What a mess you’ve made already,” he scolded and her face burned as she writhed against him. “So careless.” She whined as he skimmed the edges of the fabric, brushing against her skin. “Do you want something, Belle?” He pressed harder against her, right where she was most wet. “Hmm?”

She nodded, her wrists straining against his hand. She was desperate to touch him in return. “Please, Rumple.”

He made a sympathetic noise, petting her gently for a moment before working the fabric out of his way. The feel of his fingertips sliding against her had her whining once more.

“Oh, my,” he purred in her ear. “You _are_ a naughty thing, aren’t you?” He slid his fingers along her folds slowly, delighting in her arousal. “Yes, you are. Good girls don’t make such a mess of themselves.” He teased her entrance, laughing evilly when she pressed herself against him as best she could. He obliged her, sliding two thick fingers deep inside her. She heaved a sigh of relief, some of the rampant tension abating as he filled her. He began to pump his fingers slowly, sliding easily in and out of her and she shuddered at the delicious feeling, her head falling back against the wall as she panted.

“How tight you are for me,” he whispered, pressing deeper inside her. She yelped as he curled his fingers against a sensitive spot. “What’s this?” She could hear the lascivious smile in his voice. “Something you like?” He curled his fingers again and she keened and begged for more. 

“Oh, darling,” he said, his breath against her ear driving her as mad as his fingers, “look at you. You’ve let a very bad man between your lovely thighs.” He worked faster, pumping his fingers harder and she lost all ability to focus, her world narrowed to his voice and fingers. She panted and cried out in rhythm with his thrusting, pressing the side of her face against his, drawing in lungfuls of his scent, her arousal heightened to a level she didn’t know was possible.

“I’m going to fuck you properly, Belle,” he murmured and her muscles clenched around him in response, a delicious thrill shooting through her at his filthy words. “Hard and deep, until I’m satisfied.” He increased his pace and she felt herself nearing her peak.

“Do you want that?” He kept working her, shoving a knee between her thighs, preventing her from closing them and riding out her orgasm against his hand. “An evil man fucking your gorgeous, tight cunt?”

She sobbed, his words wrecking her and driving her even closer to coming.

“Are you close?” He whispered. “Tell me when you’re close, Belle.”

She couldn't form coherent words, merely nodded her head against his, crying out as her body gripped him. Suddenly, the delicious sensations were gone, leaving her on the edge and she wailed, bucking against him in frustration.

“No! Rumple, you can’t—”

He hushed her with another brutal kiss, dropping her hands as he began to rip off the remainder of her clothing. Recovering a bit of her sanity, she helped him, ripping things herself in her haste, then began ripping at his clothing, too. Soon enough, they were naked and she didn’t get a moment to admire him before he was hauling her against his body, his skin hot enough to burn her. He grasped her ass, lifting her and carrying her to the narrow bed he’d installed in the back. He laid her down, then began sucking and biting his way down her body, lavishing attention on her nipples, the scrape of his teeth stinging sweetly. He left marks on his way down, little blushing patches on her skin where he’d been rough and she squirmed in desire when she saw them.

He pressed her thighs wide, wasting no time before covering her with his mouth. She cried out, her back bowing at the new sensation of his hot, wet tongue swirling around her folds, obscene moans and slurping the result of his feasting. He thrust two fingers inside her again, sliding his clever mouth up to her clitoris, latching onto the nub and sucking with a force that skirted the edge of pain. He thrust his fingers in rhythm with his sucking, hitting that spot in her over and over until she was so close again she could taste it. Just before the spasms started and she broke, he levered himself up, crawling over her and seating himself inside her with one deep thrust.

The pressure of his cock was enough to send her over the edge, his pelvis pressing against her clitoris at the perfect angle and she finally let go, screaming herself hoarse as he fucked her through her orgasm, each hard thrust drawing it out until she was trembling from the exertion, begging him to slow down for a moment. He obeyed, keeping his thrusts deep but slow as she asked for and she was able to relax into the aftershocks and float on the most delightful exhaustion she’d ever felt. She wrapped her trembling arms around him, burying her face into his neck and felt him press light kisses to her head as his cock stroked inside her lovingly.

After a few lovely moments of Rumple leisurely fucking her, she began to squirm again, her channel swollen from her orgasm, increasing her sensation and bringing her arousal back up to full force. She pressed up against him, moaning and grasping at him. He slid an arm underneath her and rolled them so she straddled him, adjusting her legs so she sat comfortably. Belle stared at him, nonplussed. They’d never done this position before, though she’d desperately wanted to. He slid his arms under his head and gave her a cocky grin.

“Fuck me, Belle.”

The simple command made her squeeze her muscles around him and he groaned, bucking his hips upwards. She’d wanted this, wanted the control and pleasure she imagined she'd feel in taking the reins and riding him. She started to move, but faltered slightly, a sudden insecurity finding her. Rumple’s expression changed in an instant, the smug look gone, replaced by one of reassurance as he brought a hand to cup her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her skin. His other hand curved around her hip, squeezing the plump flesh adoringly and urging her to roll against him. She took the hint, his simple touch erasing her moment of doubt, and smiled at him. He returned a look of utter awe as she moved over him, dropping his hand from her face to grasp her other hip.

As she found her own rhythm, the pleasure built within her again, along with a sense of wicked potential. Belle looked down at him, the most powerful sorcerer the world had ever seen, naked and writhing underneath her, staring up at her like he worshiped her. She reveled in it, rolling herself hard over him, finding her favorite angle and working it until she came once more, throwing her head back and shouting as the pleasure filled her body from where they were joined.

She came down quickly, still rocking against him, and saw a desperation in his face that made her greedy and possessive. A sudden burst of inspiration made her brace her hands against his chest and double down on riding him, the bed creaking from her wild movements. She tossed her hair as she watched him fall apart beneath her. His body grew rigid, trembling between her thighs until he grasped her hips hard, keeping her against him as he threw back his head, guttural shouts and her name erupting from his mouth, cords of muscle bulging in his neck. She felt him flood her with his seed, the heat of it nearly scorching her. She gasped for breath, smiling as his shouts turned to whimpers and gasps of his own, his grip on her relaxing. She looked down, seeing a few marks where he’d scratched her in his fervor. It was fair enough; she’d left a few scratches of her own on his chest that would sting later.

Belle lowered herself down to his side, his softening cock slipping from her body. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close as he continued to catch his breath. Belle gently pushed a lock of hair out of his face, then rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat return to normal. A sudden shiver caught her and before she knew it, he’d magicked them a blanket, tucking it around them both. She smiled at him and he turned his head, regarding her with that same look of awe, just a tad more exhausted than before.

“Are you alright, Belle?” He cupped her cheek once more, his expression turning worried. “Did I hurt you at all?”

She shook her head, pressing a kiss to his palm. “No, Rumple. I feel wonderful.” She paused. “Are _you_ alright?”

He chuckled, dropping a hand to his face. “Oh, aye. You’re a fucking minx. I’m splendid.”

Belle snuggled closer, giddy with happiness. “Thank you for indulging me. I was worried you’d run in the other direction.”

He sent her a wry look. “You strip in my shop to get my attention and you think I’d run away from that?” He shook his head. “Not bloody likely.”

Belle giggled, then sobered for a moment. “Do you…still feel like you did before?” she asked, her voice sounding small to her ears. His expression grew serious as he turned to give her his full attention.

“There are many things I did while cursed that I’m not proud of,” he murmured, stroking the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “Before was…a product of loneliness.”

“But, maybe not as _cruel_ as you thought?” She gave him a hopeful smile. 

He shifted, rolling her onto her back and gazing down at her lovingly, propping his head on his hand and tracing invisible little patterns across the skin of her chest with the fingers of the other. “I…can’t say that I’m entirely sorry it happened while I was cursed because, well, it led to this,” he gestured down the bed at their still-entwined bodies, “but I’m more inclined now to leave that part of the past where it lies.”

She tapped his nose with a finger. “No better way to erase bad, old memories than with new, better ones.”

He chuckled. “I love you, Belle.”

She tugged him down beside her, curling up against his chest as he pulled the blankets in closer. “I love you, too, Rumple.”

Sleep began to claim them both, but a sudden urgent thought made her consciousness swim back to the surface. “Rumple,” she mumbled.

“Mmm?”

“Don’t forget to fix my clothes before we go home.”

He growled sleepily. “Can’t I keep them as a souvenir?”

“No, you may not. I like those tights. And the bra.”

He pulled a hand out from the covers and snapped his fingers once. “There,” he grumbled, pulling her into him once more and nuzzling at her. “Now go to sleep.”

Belle settled back down with a quiet snort of laughter, following him quickly into a luxurious doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you ;)


End file.
